Ryujin Jakka's Deal
by ASimpleStorm
Summary: What would happen if Ichigo got his powers taken by Yhwach earlier than canon and he made a deal with ryujin jakka to Reclaim them...in a way. a one-shot with no plans to be made into a full on fanfic


**This is the first time I've wrote something and is mostly just my thought for a story**

**anyway i hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing From bleach**

A man in black stood over the cooling corpse of the Soutaicho "You might be the head of the shinigami...but you look really pitiful now that your dead..." He says as he looks over at his old enemy.

"Shigekuni Yamamoto..."

"let's go haschwa-!" He stops as he feels another approach "so you have come then...Kurosaki Ichigo" Standing there is an orange haired shinigami looking over to the corpse of the old Soutaicho in anger.

"I can't let you go any further Yhwach" the orange haired shinigami says to the man now known as Yhwach, who remains impassive in the face the young reapers rage. "you do not have much of a choice in the matter child" he says as he walks forward.

in the next moment the reaper moves to strike with his blades, the man in black blocks his attack with ease, "is that all you have Kurosaki?" he says as he pushes Ichigo away. Ichigo retaliates with a getsuga tensho ,again Yhwach blocks it, the attack throws up a thick cloud of dust and the orange reaper uses it to press his attack striking a hit against him throwing him multiple feet away. "Hmph" Yhwach grunts as he returns to his feet "that was a good attack Kurosaki" He says as he dusts himself off.

"Though your resistance ends here"

In a single moment Yhwach appears in front of the young Kurosaki and swings his blade at him, Ichigo tries to block to no avail, as the blade hit the substitute reapers throat it stops, blue veins are appearing on Ichigo's throat .

"Blut Vene..." Yhwach says in surprise, Ichigo blasts him with a Getsuga tensho. "That was a mistake" Yhwach says "a mistake? just because I survived one of your attacks?" Ichigo questions "I don't mean that" Yhwach says as he attacks, swinging his sword to strike at the Orange haired Combatant as he blocks with his Zanpakuto Yhwach strikes his arm, revealing more Veins. "so I was right" the Emperor says as he watch's ichigo "what do you mean?" the reaper asks "it was a mistake to send a pure quincy after you instead of some random arrancar, because...".

"That caused the memories in your blood to awaken" The father of Quincies says to a confused Ichigo.

"what are you implying" The Reaper asks.

"Kirges jail is made to surpress enemies...It can't work on Quincies" Yhwach reveals "it seems I allow you to live now though if you won't join us than you cannot work against us".

With that the Father of Quincies uses the almighty on the Orange Reaper "Wha-!" is all he can release as his Blade shatters in his hand, he falls to his knees, feeling his strength leave him "what did you do?" He questions Yhwach as he stands over him.

"I absorbed your hollow and quincy abilities" He reveals as he steps over him.

as he walks away, Ichigo slowly falls into darkness.

**"Stand up."**

with a start Ichigo awakens "What? who said that?"

**"Was I who spoke to you."**

Ichigo turns to see..

Hell

That was all that could be used to describe what was around him. fire everywhere, smog filling the air and naught but ashes remaining of buildings. "What is this place?" He questions as he looks around.

**"It is my home."**

Ichigo looks up to witness a Whirlwind of flames "what?" he wonders as the voice originates from the blaze.

**"We meet at last Kurosaki ichigo.**

With a start Ichigo realizes the voice is not _coming_ from the blaze but rather _is_ the blaze.

"How..."

**"I am Ryujin jakka, the zanpakuto of yamamoto" **it reveals to a shocked ichigo.

"How? how can I speak to you? Yamamoto is dead" Ichigo asks as he wonders how this is possible.

**"He may be dead boy but that does not mean I have ceased to be."**

"but don't zanpakuto disappear when there shinigami die?"

**"Most do but if one is powerful enough there zanpakuto will remain for a time after their death" **The most powerful fire type zanpakuto reveals to a listening Ichigo.

"so why have you called me here?" Ichigo asks the question that's been on his mind since arriving in the inner world of Ryujin Jakka.

**"I have called you here to help you" **The zanpakuto pauses before continuing **"Yhwach has absorbed your abilities, making you incapable of helping the Seireitei" **it announces to a shocked ichigo.

"What..." he says as he falls to his knees in sadness "so I can't help my friends?"

**"Yes, Without your powers you would be a hindrance in their battles" **The zanpakuto says **"However, I may have a solution if you are willing to listen"**.

Ichigo looks up with some hope "what is it?" he says as he looks upon the flames that turn all creation to ash.

**"Become my new wielder"**

"What..." Ichigo says in surprise.

**"As I said before, become my new wielder to regain your abilities"**

Ichigo looks down again in thought, a few seconds later he looks up again "what do I have to do?"

**"You must brave my flames to claim my Shikai" **it's says and Ichigo gets the feeling if it had a mouth it would be smirking.

So Ichigo stands, and with the resolution to claim the power needed save his friends he walks into the blazes of hell.

**So I hope you Liked it**

**I Don't really plan on making another part to this and is really more of a prompt than anything.**

**the whole premise was if you couldn't get it from my bad writing is that ichigo has his powers taken by Yhwach much earlier than in canon, as in real soon after Yamamoto is killed by him.**

**So he falls unconscious and lands in a unknown place and as he is wondering about that a voice calls out to him**

**he follows it and meets Ryujin Jakka *Dun Dun DUUUN* and said zanpakuto asks him to become his new wielder to get back to the fight**

**so yeah, If you want to make a story about this go right ahead just give me the credit to the idea and that's all that is needed to be done**

**imma finish this authors note and say Goodbye to yall**

**Bye~**


End file.
